1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a strip shaped injection-molded stator structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional motor stator core is connected with its end insulator, the end insulator is generally injection molded separately and then mounted onto the stator core or the end insulators is injection molded with the stator core as a whole. Such a structure is complicated and difficult to be made; moreover, as non-insulators of the stator core cannot be completely isolated with the stator winding, thus the stator has a risk of being punctured.